


i'm full of flutter, don't stop

by yic



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, a bit of nipple play, based off a tweet i saw, but i’m too shy to post on my main, dom!subin, not really much, seungwoo gets mentioned a tiny bit, sub!seungsik, subin calls sik a slut for a little bit in there, there’s a reason for it, this is my first smut pls be nice :(, this is technically not my first fic posted here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yic/pseuds/yic
Summary: “subinnie, ah! i-i’m sorry.” gentle hands once again rub all over his stomach, sometimes grabbing at the other’s nipples.“c’mon hyung. what are you sorry for? seungwoo-hyung not being here to fuck your brains out? that’s not something we can control.”“d-dont say that...” seungsik trails off, unsure what to say about his boyfriend being mentioned.
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	i'm full of flutter, don't stop

**Author's Note:**

> so, uh, a very nervous person here. i really want to add to the victon tag, but this came out of my brain 😭 this is my first time writing something like this, but i tried my best. i do have another account, but i’m too scared to post this on there, so i guess this is going to be my place for smuts...?
> 
> something that is mentioned is seungwoo being sik’s boyfriend, but don’t worry! something that isn’t mentioned is that subin is also their boyfriend. they’re all dating, but it isn’t mentioned in what i’ve written. please don’t worry that seungsik is cheating.
> 
> title is from: New World - VICTON

“s-subin— ah!” seungsik whimpers as the man sitting opposite grabs onto his cock, gently jerking him off.

“what hyung?” subin chuckles at his leader’s misfortune. “aren’t you the one that wanted this?”

seungsik whimpers some more, as subin’s hands rise from his dick to gently rub his stomach. subin grabs onto his leader’s nipples, gently teasing them.

“subin p-please.”

“‘please’ what hyung? you’re the one that wanted this.” the younger reinforces and he once again moves his hands to grab at the older’s cock, jerking him off some more.

“subinnie, ah! i-i’m sorry.” gentle hands once again rub all over his stomach, sometimes grabbing at the other’s nipples.

“c’mon hyung. what are you sorry for? seungwoo-hyung not being here to fuck your brains out? that’s not something we can control.”

“d-dont say that...” seungsik trails off, unsure what to say about his boyfriend being mentioned.

“hyung, you know he knows what’s happening.” subin chuckles darkly, “you wanna know something hyung?”

“n-not really.”

“all those videos i’ve recorded of us fucking,” he starts despite seungsik’s hesitance, “i’ve sent them to seungwoo-hyung. did you know he loves the idea of watching his precious boyfriend be destroyed by his dongsaeng’s cock?” seungsik moans at the younger’s words, not expecting them to effect him as much as it did.

“look, even you seem to enjoy it. want me to send another video to your precious boyfriend of us fucking? huh? do you want that?” subin’s hand jerks seungsik off faster and he can’t help but moan loudly. “quiet hyung, you don’t want the others to hear that you’re being taken apart by their precious subinnie. don’t want them to know how much of a slut you are hyung, going after precious little subinnie while your _boyfriend_ isn’t here? i’m sure that’d go over well.”

“hnng, d-dont say t-that,” seungsik’s close, he can feel it, “subinnie, i-i’m gonna come.”

subin lets go of seungsik’s cock and sits back as seungsik’s hips cant upwards into nothing but air. seungsik let’s go of a loud moan as he finally comes. dick curling to his stomach as the white substance spills out in globs.

subin’s hand once again grabs onto the older’s cock, getting him through his orgasm and milking him of all his cum.

instead of letting go, subin continues to jerk off seungsik, getting him into overstimulation.

“s-stop, s-subinnie, it hurts.” he whimpers into his hand that has somehow made it to his face.

“oh hyung, you think we’re stopping here?” subin pouts, “i haven’t relieved myself yet hyung. are you really going to be a bad slut and not help your partner reach his orgasm?”

**Author's Note:**

> please be nice :(


End file.
